Phase Three, Individual Trials: The Glue
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: During Newt's third Trial, WICKED shows him memories of him and Alby together in the Glade. Newt makes a promise to himself and to Alby after seeing his memories from a different perspective. NewtxAlby. Oneshot.


Alby came up to him, a worried but hesitant look in his eyes. "Hey," he said, looking down at Newt.

Newt looked up, his eyes red. "Hey." He sniffled. "What's your name?" He remembered seeing the boy right after he got out of the Box, and he'd seen him around a couple times. But he never actually talked to him.

"Alby." The older boy smiled and sat down next to him. Newt stared at him, wondering why this boy had just decided to come after him. He didn't even know Newt. But Newt was grateful for the company. "What's your name?"

"Newt," Newt told him.

Alby laughed. "Well that's sure on the top hundred list of popular baby names, isn't it?" he teased.

"Yours isn't exactly on it, either," Newt countered, smiling for the first time that he remembered, and it felt so good. "Our parents must have been whacked in their buggin' heads. Who calls their kid Alby?"

The older boy laughed even more. "Watch it, shank," he said, but they were both cracking up. They stopped laughing after a few minutes, and their smiles disappeared. "Look, Newt, it's awful at first. But you'll start to meet people, find friends. Oh, you'll meet plenty of enemies, too, but most of these slintheads are nice." He paused. "If you ever feel alone, you can come find me, okay? No matter what time of the day or night it is. Promise me."

Newt smiled. "I promise," he said, and rested his head on Alby's shoulder.

* * *

Alby had managed to get himself in a fight with a group of guys who had gone through the Changing and were completely nutso. They were circling him threateningly, and Alby aimed his bow at them. Newt was across the Glade working in the fields, his shirt off, sweating like crazy anyway. "You don't mess with Gally, shank," a boy said. "He's our leader!" The boy yelled the last word in Alby's face. Alby growled in the other boy's face, and the boy stumbled backwards.

"We're gonna kill you, Alby," another boy sneered, and raised his knife.

_"NO!"_ The loud scream cut through the Glade like glass, and the group of boys including Alby turned in shock to see Newt running full speed towards them. The five boys were gawking at the blonde open-mouthed, Alby's face the most shocked of them all. Newt threw himself at Alby, both of them grunting at the impact as Newt tackled him to the ground.

Their lips were an inch apart. Time seemed frozen as dark eyes met light blue ones. Alby's eyes had so much love in them that Newt gasped silently. He sat up after a long moment, and so did Alby, who rubbed his head and then turned to gawk at Newt some more. "Newt, I...you saved my life," he breathed. "Thank you..." He shook his head and hugged Newt tightly.

It was the first time they had ever hugged. Something stirred inside Newt and he melted in Alby's arms, resting comfortably against him. They broke apart after more long moments and Newt stood up. Without hesitation he grabbed one boy's hand, twisted it and slammed him on the ground. Two boys he punched in the face and the boy who threatened to kill Alby, Newt kicked him in the balls. Wailing, the boy stumbled off, clutching his crotch.

Alby stared after him, shock written all over his face. Then it cleared and he said, "Well, that's unfortunate."

Newt laughed. Something for his friend stirred inside him, something strong, though he didn't know what it was yet.

* * *

Soon after that was Newt's first Gathering. Alby was second in command, Nick being the leader, and he, Nick, and the rest of the Keepers were about to decide what to do about the situation. "I think it was brave," Minho said, meeting Newt's gaze from across the room. Both boys smiled. "I mean, that guy was about to kill Alby! That guy could have turned on Newt, but Newt saved his life anyway. We shouldn't punish Newt for saving a guy's life. Those shucks deserved what happened to them. Actually, they deserved worse - no offense, Newt. I wish I could've seen it myself."

"None taken." Newt grinned at him.

"What worse thing?" Nick asked. "All opinions will be considered."

"I think we should Banish those shucks," Minho went on. "They're dangerous. We've always known they're dangerous. What are we gonna do, wait for them to actually kill someone? We can't wait that long to act. We have to do something _now_."

Several boys nodded in agreement. "We could lock them in the Slammer," Winston suggested.

Nick leaned forward and glared. Alby just stared at the wall, seeming distant. "And then what? Have them go even more crazy and kill each other?"

"Yeah," said Winston.

Newt grimaced. As much as he appreciated Winston defending him, he thought that was kind of disgusting. "I like the Banishing idea," he said, "but what's a Banishing?"

* * *

Newt couldn't believe he'd ever wished a Banishing on the guys who had threatened Alby.

When he saw what was going to happen, his eyes widened in horror and they filled with tears. "No," he whispered. Then louder. "No!"

"Newt, it's what they deserve," a Glader said from beside him.

Newt shook his head as a boy was thrown out into the Glade. "No!" He ran then, ran to the Deadheads and didn't look back. He ran until he got to the huge wall and pressed himself against it, breathing heavily. And then Alby appeared out of the trees, running towards him. Panic filled Newt and he pushed against the wall. "No! Don't come near me! No!"

"Newt! Newt, it's okay, calm down..." But Newt barely heard him. He was screaming and crying and slumped down on the ground like a three year old.

"Those guys died because of me," Newt sobbed, his face buried in his lap. They were going to Banish the boys one by one, each night until they were all gone. The remaining three were locked in the Slammer _right now_, unsure of who would die next.

"No," Alby said, and Newt felt him sit down beside him. His closeness made Newt's heart speed up. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine - their target was me. And now they're being punished because of me." There was a short pause. "Newt, look at me." Newt looked up, tears streaming down his face. Alby wiped them away and said, "What you did was the bravest thing I have ever seen."

Newt blushed and hoped it wasn't noticeable in the darkness. "I guess you haven't bloody seen that many brave acts, then."

"No, I have," Alby countered. "Newt, you saved my life. Those guys could have killed you." He shook his head. "I could never repay you." And then Alby did something that stunned Newt - _stunned_ him, despite all that he had seen.

Alby kissed him, kissed him full on the lips. Newt's eyes fluttered closed and he pulled Alby close to him, clinging to him as Alby's soft lips brushed over his. They kissed like that for a while until Alby pushed his tongue past Newt's lips, earning a moan from the blonde. Newt felt his shirt being pulled off, his skin exposed to the cool air. He pressed himself against Alby, their crotches rubbing together as their kisses grew hungry.

And then Alby staggered back, dark eyes wide. "Oh God, Newt, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He turned and ran before Newt could say another word.

* * *

"Alby."

Alby stirred, murmuring in his sleep, but his eyes didn't open. Newt sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Aaaaallllbbbbyyyyy." He shook the older boy's shoulders and Alby's eyes opened. "Finally, you're awake." Alby pulled the covers over his head when he realized it was Newt. "Hey, come on, we need to talk about what happened the other day. I can't bloody take it anymore." He tried to grab the blankets but Alby grabbed them and tugged them.

"Give them back!"

"Not until you at least _agree_ you'll talk to me!" Newt countered. "You kissed me the other day, we need to talk!"

"No we do-" Alby started, but he accidentally let go of the sheets, sending Newt staggering backwards, and fell on the floor. Alby glared up at him, getting in Newt's face. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Newt looked Alby right in the eyes and kissed Alby, closing his eyes. He felt Alby's strong arms wrap around his waist, surprising Newt because he expected the other boy to pull away but he didn't. Newt reached up in Alby's hair and stroked it as Alby led him over to the bed, kissing Newt the whole time.

Hours later, Newt and Alby lay together in bed, snuggled together under the blankets. They were kissing each other softly, one of Alby's hands stroking Newt's long blonde hair. Alby pulled away to murmur "I love you" against Newt's lips, in that deep velvety voice.

Newt pecked his lover's lips. "I love you," he said as they kissed again.

* * *

The memories didn't really feel like Newt's memories anymore. During his third Trial they showed him memory after memory of him and Alby on a large screen. Newt was angry because he and Alby had had no privacy during their time together in the Glade.

He liked seeing him and Alby together, though, liked seeing Alby alive again, smiling at Newt like he always did. And it was strange because Newt remembered everything he had been thinking and remembered what everything had looked or felt like in every moment WICKED showed Newt. These were his and Alby's moments, times they had shared together and WICKED didn't have a right to any of them.

He saw Minho's perspective of WICKED more in that moment than he ever had, and he vowed that he would help take down WICKED if it was the last thing he would ever do. For his friends, and for Newt and Alby. _I swear, Alby_, Newt thought, tears trickling down his face.

* * *

**AN: Please review and tell me if you liked it, once again I'm sure about this fic :) I feel like I rushed things again but I don't know **


End file.
